


The Wrath, The Pain, The Avenge

by st19780309 (orphan_account)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, doesnt appear in whole fic but anyway there is still gore and violent thing-by Porter's avenge, there is mention of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/st19780309
Summary: It is a translation of my work wrote few months ago, and Porter get rescued by rainbow team and just do a revenge to a white mask because he tortured him
Kudos: 7





	The Wrath, The Pain, The Avenge

After the fired breaching round breached the wall, the operators quickly entered into the chamber and shot only the objectives with incisive and immediate actions. With ear-ripping fire noise echoing inside the chamber, the white masked terrorists neutralized without a possibility of counterattack. One of the operators, Sledge kept holding his sight and look around inside the chamber, not stopping to fasten the butt stock of L85. Under the light, the bound one on a chair, soaked in his sweat and  blood―James Porter was there. Sledge checked that Twitch and Ash were heavily watching with concerns, he ran into James and tried to check how he was. Bruised face because of uncountable wallops, a right hand but nails of its thumb and index finger had been pulled off, his red eyes came from lack of sleep…

It was a mess. However, thanks for the success of this prompt operation, it was possible to rescue him while he can still able to recuperate. Sledge unbound James from the chair with allaying words, and was going to carry him.

“Sledge!” Twitch shouted with a caution, then Sledge looked down near himself. A White Mask torturer was still alive, twisting all of his body. But soon everyone realized the thing. Too many bullets had hurt this guy’s hands and arms. He was alive though, but he wasn’t able to do anything, and he couldn’t be a danger.  Thus everyone agreed something implicit with no words, and Sledge just kept going to carry James.

“Isn’t it better if we cannot save and arrest him? Keeping him die slowly…. Is immoral.” Twitch muttered.

“Anyway,” Ash aimed her pistol to the torturer and kept speaking, “Killing him would be b…”

“Do not kill that scum.” James stopped them with growling voice.  He―released with Sledge’s  help―stood up, with his injured body and wobbling legs. He walked into Sledge with unstable and painful steps, and said, “The hammer, hand it over.”

Sledge immediately noticed what he would do with that. Ash or Twitch would though the same. With hesitance, silence filled the chamber. Twitch, wasn’t possible to stop trembling her pupils, turned her head and sight away. Ash, saw how Twitch acted, told to Sledge give what he wants. Sledge hold his breaching hammer from his back, and carefully gave it to James. As it was too huge and heavy for him, and as he was badly injured, it seemed very painful for James holding that hammer.

James walked into the torturer, scratching the floor with the breaching hammer. He raised the hammer over his head with a sore groan, and strictly let it fall and crash into the terrorist’s tight. Slowly, and terribly, flesh-mashing, floor-cracking, and bone-busting noise repeated. James didn’t stop, even the wounds got worse to bleed and body-ripping pain overwhelmed himself. He roared filled with bloody sputum and kept the sluggish shred progress again, and again. Twitch, seemed to feel terrified to hear human being crashed alive like that, she covered her ear parts of headphone and tried not to see that scene. Sledge looked Ash as like telling ‘Isn’t right to stop that’, Ash shook her head even her face was terrified too.

When James threw the hammer away and fall right to the floor, the body of target to revenge already lost its original form and mashed into a mess.

  
  



End file.
